


Wounded

by melancholyMisfit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GamTav - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pbj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyMisfit/pseuds/melancholyMisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is left injured after a car accident and Gamzee holds himself responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Request from GodTier1  
> Prompt: I don’t remember the actual prompt as I responded to the ask before I even thought to copy it down but basically, Gamzee comforts an injured Tav and believes it is his fault.  
> Listening to ‘Fool’ to get me in the mood for this fic. Ok let’s do this thing.

This could not be happening. It just couldn’t. The night had been going so great and now this…this couldn’t be happening. He hadn’t been allowed in the room even once. Family only they’d said. Did Gamzee not count as family? They’d been together for nearly six years and lived together for four, what more did they need? Didn’t being his boyfriend count for everything? Apparently, to the nurses, it did not. Even so, the doctor had been kind enough to come out and tell him what he’d just explained to Tav. His stomach sank as each word assaulted his ears like a bad song in a treacherous nightmare. If only this were a nightmare.

He now sat on a chair in the waiting room, elbows on knees, fingers laced and pressed to chapped lips. It was their anniversary. They’d been out to dinner at a nice restaurant and were headed home to enjoy the rest of their night. The other car had come out of nowhere. To be honest he couldn’t remember whose fault it had been. Had he run the red light or had the other car? It was all so fuzzy. He remembered looking over to Tav and seeing the headlights heading straight towards them and hearing the blaring of a horn. Whose horn? Ugh, he couldn’t remember. The police had questioned him but he didn’t think he was much help. They’d examined him but found nothing wrong so why couldn’t he remember? Shock? It didn’t really matter; the point was that Tavros was lying in a hospital bed injured because of him. No matter what it was his fault because he was driving.  
Oh how he wished he had let Tavros drive when he asked. Maybe they could have avoided the accident if he weren’t behind the wheel. At the very least Gamzee would have been in the passenger’s seat taking the damage.

“He’s alive. That’s what matters.” He muttered to himself. Still, the doctor’s words echoed in his head relentlessly.

“Never walk again. Paralyzed. Severe damage.”

Each word stabbed at his heart and brought tears to his eyes. Why wouldn’t they let him in to see him? How long did it take to finish up the examination? They’d already told him what was wrong and he needed Gamzee in there with him! He needed to hear that it would be alright and be held.

Gamzee sprung to his feet when the doctor came into the waiting area. He motioned with his hand for him to follow as they made their way towards Tav’s room.

“Can I see him now?” Gamzee asked, feeling more than a little impatient.

“Mr. Nitram was hurt pretty badly.”

“Yes, you told me that. But can I see him?”

“This isn’t only going to be physically draining but emotionally and mentally as well.”

“I understand. Can I see him?”

“He’s going to need a lot of support and-.”

Gamzee stopped outside of Tav’s door and turned to the doctor. “You’ve told me all of this already. I understand. Now tell me, can I motherfucking see him or not?” He raised his voice more than he’d meant to though the doctor seemed unfazed.

“Of course. Ask a nurse to page me if you need anything.” He left then and Gamzee wasted no time opening the door before him.

Tavros didn’t bother looking as he expected the intruder to be another nurse or doctor. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the ceiling, moving from side to side in deep thought. Gamzee closed the door and crossed the room to stand near the bed but out of reaching distance. He cleared his throat before calling out his beloved’s name. Tav’s eyes widened as his head immediately turned to the side.

“Gamzee.” Tav reached his hand out as far as he could toward the other.

“Hey Tav, how’re you feeling?” He asked, hesitantly taking the outstretched hand in his.

Without a word Tavros used what strength he had left to yank Gamzee toward him. The clown stumbled forward as he was pulled against the other’s chest. Tavros buried his face in Gamzee’s neck and it was then that he felt the tears hitting his skin. Gamzee’s arms cradled the crying boy close as he whispered anguished words into his ear.  
“I’m sorry Tav. I’m so motherfucking sorry. It’s all my fault.” He sobbed.

“No. No it’s not. It wasn’t you. They said it was the other car. But it doesn’t matter.” Tav pulled away from Gamzee and cupped his face between his hands. “This could never be your fault. Things like this happen every day we were just…in the wrong spot at the wrong time.”

“I wish it were me.”

“If it were I’d be saying the same thing.”

“Can you feel anything?”

Tavros shook his head in a ‘no’. That didn’t stop Gamzee from trailing a hand down his thigh trying to illicit a response of any kind. None. His legs felt different under his hand but he couldn’t quite place what it was.

“I’ll help you get used to it. I’ll call a motherfucking contractor and have every counter, every sink, lowered so you can reach them. I’ll carry you whenever your arms get too tired and I’ll help you in any other way I possibly can.”

“I know you will. But I don’t want to think about that now. I just…are you ok? They wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“Just a few scratches and a sprained wrist.”

Tav nodded and pressed his forehead against the other. With a bit of awkward shuffling and careful movements Gamzee was able to squeeze into the bed beside Tavros. They held each other and Tav cried for a while longer. Gamzee did too but he kept himself silent. Eventually they both drifted into restless sleep and prayed that when they woke they’d be in their bed at home and everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Using the sad GamTav face because it’s appropriate. Just let the sadness seep in.  
> I really hope this is what you were looking for! Ugh, I need to find something happy now.


End file.
